


Everybody's Looking for Something

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyuhyun has these dreams sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Looking for Something

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous porn of the i can't believe i just wrote this variety. for kpfw bicycle!kyu anon, you know who you are. ♥

kyuhyun has these dreams sometimes. fantasies, really, things he’d never in a million years tell anyone. they get into his head at the most inconvenient times, like in the middle of the spotlight onstage when he’s watching sungmin grind against siwon or donghae on his knees in front of eunhyuk. yesung leans against him when they get backstage, arm slung over his shoulder as warm as his breath on kyuhyun’s ear and just as close.

‘i know what you’re thinking about,’ he whispers in that fucking purr that makes kyuhyun’s cock go from half hard to straining against his pants. it might also have something to do the yesung shoving him into a mostly secluded corner and forcing a thigh between his legs.

yesung’s hips are rough and fast against his own, just the way kyuhyun likes it, low stream of dirty commentary background noise to his imagination—

> —donghae’s fist is in kyuhyun’s hair, tight enough to make kyuhyun’s eyes water as he fucks his mouth ruthlessly. kyuhyun can barely breathe, much less keep up, especially when eunhyuk is jerking off right there and sungmin, too. their dicks rub against his cheeks, his lips, and donghae loosens up just enough for him to turn his head to take in first one and then the other, greedily lapping at salty skin slick with spit.
> 
> halfway through trying to suck off eunhyuk and donghae at the same time, heechul pushes them both out of the way and takes firm hold of kyuhyun’s bangs before burying his cock down kyuhyun’s throat.
> 
> ‘attention whore,’ sungmin tells heechul. ‘whore,’ heechul tells sungmin. kyuhyun wraps his fingers around sungmin’s dick to distract him. it works.
> 
> there’s no warning at all proceeding the slick pair of fingers that push into him. whoever it is has large hands, but it’s still not enough. the low chuckle when he shamelessly pushes back tells him it’s siwon; the second pair of fingers, smaller and accompanied by a sibilant curse tells him siwon’s not alone. together han geng and siwon stretch him out until he’s breathless and whimpering around heechul’s cock, his own dripping against his belly.
> 
> it’s not fucking fair, he’s so full but it’s still not _enough_ , not until siwon’s fingers are replaced by his cock, thick and heavy with han geng’s fingers rubbing along where they’re joined together.
> 
> ‘yes,’ kyuhyun wants to say, ‘yesyesyes fuck, _more_ ,’ but heechul’s thrusts are heading towards erratic, dangerously close to cutting off his air and donghae’s fingers are curled around his throat. wetness hits his cheek from one side and kyuhyun moans along with eunhyuk until he’s too busy trying not to choke on heechul’s come spurting over his tongue and down his throat, dripping out the edge of his mouth.
> 
> donghae is the only thing keeping him from falling over when siwon starts to slam into him, but _nothing_ can keep him from crying out as han geng goes from teasing touches to stretching him wide, especially when siwon jerks him back with bruising force and comes deep inside him. donghae’s not far behind, leaving streaks of pearly white from kyuhyun’s neck to collarbones.
> 
> kyuhyun’s ready to burst, hole clenching around han geng’s fingers still inside him, mouth open in a whine—

—yesung slaps a hand over kyuhyun’s mouth and kyuhyun tastes sweat and salt and that’s _it_ , he’s spilling into his pants, groan barely muffled.

a few seconds later, he takes a deep, shaky breath.

‘no you don’t.’

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/27296.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/21850.html)  
> 


End file.
